


TMNT Opposites Come Together

by jjthejetplane12



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjthejetplane12/pseuds/jjthejetplane12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ex-military commander named Moonlight Savig (OC) is chased into the sewer by one of her enemies. Near to death, the turtles find her and with some suspicion, they take her back to lair and heal her. She grows used the turtles and their strange "family" life. When Raphael gets into a jam, Moonlight is the first one to help save him, but soon realizes she is no match for the bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Wraaaa wraaaaaaa wwwwrrrrrrraaaaaa. Raphael had woken up to the sound of the alarms going off in the lair. In a haze, he climbed out of bed and began to put his gear on. He rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. But without warning, the door to his dark stone room flew open and his oldest brother Leonardo stepped into the dark abyss. Leo turned to right and brushed his hand along the wall about torso high and felt for the light switch. "No don't turn-" Was all Raphael could manage before the blue banned turtle turned on the white light to Raph's room. "Get up. Something tripped the wires in the sewers near the lair. Donny looked at the heat images. It looks bigger than rat. Much bigger. We think itb is a human." Leo said as he watched the second oldest turtle of the family fumble around and then give him a death glare. "OH. I couldn't tell by the damn tornado sirens that Donny hooked up. " he said sarcastically. "Just hurry up."Leo ordered. Ever since Leo, Michelangelo, and Donatello had found someone to love, Raphael had grown more hostile with them. He had not found someone to call his own and Leo believed Raphael was lonely. So many years ago if you had asked the turtles if they were in love with someone, they would smile and say that they were in love with each other. They had grown lonely and found comfort in each other.They had made an agreement to share each other. Never thinking that one day they would find someone about side of the family to love. Leonardo had found peace with Nobody. A vigilante who he had helped get his job back and who's real name was John. Donatello had found guidance with Raptarr. Another mutant who looked more like an Angle with golden hair and pure white wings. Then there was Mikey. He had started the whole "out side of the family" love circle when he fell for Nano. A collection of nanobots that worked together to make a living machine who could build anythj Nguyen out of ordinary things and took the shape of a medal human. Mikey had also fallen in love with girl. Her name was Ananda. She too was different. She had a red dome on the top of her head which allowed her to talk to technology including Nano. Together Ana, Mikey, and Nano shared on another. To make things more ironic, each of the turtle's lover were a part of the Justice Force. A group of a amazing beings who help to save New York and the World. But Raphael. He had found someone once. This someone was Tsunami. A blue water bender. But Tsu had left Raph to move back to Japan where he had lived before, to be with a woman he loved. It had left Raph heartbroken. After Tsunami left, things had gone back to almost normal. The guys were careful around Raph and did not mention Tsunami. Other than that, as time went on, Raph had gone back to the hotheaded turtle of the family. Things were finally starting to become normal again. But little did the turtles know that their lives would soon change.


	2. Chapter 1

Once Leo had left Raph's room, Raphael finished getting ready. He put on his blet and tied his red mask on then looked over at the clock. It beemed out 3:24am. 

Who the hell would be out there? Raph though. 

Grabbing his Si and placing them in his belt, he left his room and turned to the right. To his right were the stairs that led down into the lair. He walked down and found his brothers waiting for him. Donny had his duffle bag and bowstaff. Leo had his katanas strapped to his back, and Mikey had his nunchucks in his belt. They all were in conversation.

"Whoever this, they are in the North wing of the sewers. But i looked at more of the Thermal images and found more than just one person. There has to be at least seven. Not counting the one who triggered the alarm. All of them have guns except for one person. My guess theyare Purple Dragons."

The Purple Dragons were a gang of street thugs who thought they owned New York Citiy. They also sided with the foot.

"Then what the hell are we waitin' for, lets go." Raph said a little annoyed. He stalked away to the entrance of the lair that led to the Northern sewers of New York. He grabbed a flashlight off of the table and made his way intot he darkness, followed by his brothers.

An hour of twists and turns in the Norhtern sewers, and the guys could not find the people who had triggered the alarms. They had reached the part of the sewers that had been shut off, and te walls were now slimy and slippery. The stones were cracked here and there, and only a few of the lamps still worked. 

"I say we call it quits." Mikey said. "Haven't found anything yet and we have been here for an hour."

"Wait."Donny said, caution in his voice. "Do you smell that?"

"Donny it's just the sewer water." Leo said as he turned around and headed for home.

"No not that. I smell blood." Donny said as he looked further down the sewer. "And a lot of it."

"I smell it too." Raph said as the metalic smell reached his nostrails. He began to walk down the tunnel untill the smell of blood was so great he had stop before he threw up. He turned his flashlight on high beem and pointed it at the wall. His eyes widened his horror at the sight. The stones dripped with the dark red liquid, with hand prints smeered on them. It looked like it had been out of a horror movie.

"Raph!" Leo whispered loudly."Take cover." 

Raph jumped to the side into a small break off tunnel and peered over the side of the wall after turning off his flashlight. He could hear footsteps and breathing. At the far end of the tunnel, the way he was walking, came a stumbling figure around the corner. The lamp that shone behind them hid their features but something told Raph that this was owner to the blood on the wall. The person stumbled closer and closer to Raph untill the features of the person could just be made out. 

It was a girl. She was no older than Raph (18 to 19 years old) and stood a little shorter than him. As he watched her, she side stepped to wall but moslty fell against it. She weased when she breathed and Raph could see a small line of blood dripping from her mouth. Both of her hands clutched her abdomen and when Raph looked, all he could see was dark liquid gushing out. 

She was shot, Raph though. He watched as she began to start walking again, pain and terror written on her face. She was on the side of the sewer that Raph's hiding place was at. Her bloodied hand wipped across the handle bars to the ladder that led up to the streets. She was only ten feet from Raph. 

Strapped across the girls back was a buffle bag, and by the looks of it, it looked heavy. She dropped the bag and continued to move. Soon enough, she passed right infront of Raph, but only took three steps (if you could call them that) before letting out a painful moan and falling to her knees. Raph could see her eyes roll back into her head and her upper body mabe a beline for the ground. Before her head hit the stone, Raph jumped out of his hiding space and caught her. But then, he could hear more voices. He picked the girls body up in his arms and carried her back into the tunnel he had been in before. 

"Find the little bitch! Hun wants her dead." A mans voice bellowed through the sewer. Raph sat the girl down on the ground, and laid her head on wall, but it rolled to one of her shoulders. He peered out intot he sewer again and watched as six Purple Dragons rounded the corner from where the girl came from. As they got closer to Raph, he reached down and grabbed his Si, ready to attack if need be. "Blood!" One of them yelled as they passed by her duffle bag. One of the PDs looked at the ladder and pointed up. "She headed up to the surface. C'mon!" He yelled. "Let's cut her off at the hospitals." The men climbed up the ladder and opened the manwhole cover and climbed out. Once the cover put back in place, Raph saw Donny run into his tunnel. 

He bent down next to the girl and began to examine her condition. Leo and Mikey showed up next. 

"She's fading fast." Donny said with concern as he looked up at Leo. "She needs help."

"We can't take her to the hospital. The Purple bowsos will find her." Mikey said. 

"Let's get her back to lair and help her. But keep her under lockdown untill we know why they were after. And why they were trying to kill her."

~

Raphael had been the one to carry the girl back to lair. Leo had grabbed the duffle bag and mikey had called Master Splinter to alert him of their new guest. Whenever Raph passed under a sewer lamp, he took a look at the girl's face. She was beautiful to him. Dispite the dried blood smeared on her cheecks, her complection was something else. Her jaw was square and her skin light. Her lips were a dark pink and smooth. Her hair was long and a dark red. She wore a camo green tanktop and the same colored cargo pants. Her pants were tucked inside of black combat boots and strapped to the girl's hip was a buck knife. Once the turtles had gotten back to the lair, Master Splinter instructed them to place her in the infirmary. They had hurried up to place her on the cot. As Donny went to work on her wounds they had noticed scaring on her back and around her torso. When the girl wore the tanktop, they could see a circular scar on her left shoulder. It looked like she had been shot. It was still pink like it was still trying to heal. "I'm gonna take a guess and say she was in the military." Mikey said. "Sort of." John said as he appeared in the door way. "Her dog tags say Marines." He held up the tags and gave them to Mikey. "Special Opps." He said looking down at the girl. "Her name is Moonlight Savig. She's been on the news. She came home a few months ago for being wounded in combat. Her shoulder." He said as he pointed. "That still dosen't answer the question why she was runnin from the Purple Dragons." Raph said looking at her. "When she wakes up we will ask her." Ana said appearing through the door as well. "If she makes it." Donny said in a low voice. The mesh he used to stop her bleeding was already soaked with blood. Leo walked up the other side of the cot and helped Donny. "She will." Leo said.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been one week since the guys had found Moonlight in the sewers. They took turns watching her at night to make sure she made it.

It was Raph's turn to watch her. He watched her eyes as they twiched and squeezed tighter then loosen. She would make small moans and gasps from the pain. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he got up from his chair and walked over to the counter to grab a needle and pain killer. He walked back over to the girl and stuck the needle into her arm and pressed the plunger. Within seconds, she stopped moaning and gasping. He looked down at the bandages on her abdomen and noticed that blood was starting to seep through. Walked back over to the counter and reached for the bandages to redue them. 

When he turned he saw the girl's eyes were wide open, and looking right him. Fear was written on her face but she didnt say anything. She let out a low sound from deep inside of her chest, and then started to cough with her mouth closed. The fear was then replaced by pain and her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing was in short gasps. Raph took step closer to her and her eyes shot open again and looked him in the eye. There was no fear in them, only a questioning look and then a "please, help" look. 

He came closer to her and she only watched his hands as he took off her old bandages and replaced them. Raph looked back at her eyes, which were now half way closed. Very slowly, Moonlight's lips opened and whispered. "Thank you," very weakly. Then her eyes shut and her breathing steadied.  
~  
As Moonlight started to come too, she began to take in her surroundings. She had had the strangest dream of a huge turtle helping her with her pain.  
She first noticed the pain in her abdomen had not yet ceased. Then she could tell that she was on a bed or a cot. Next, she noticed smell and sound. She could smell a faint musky scent, and she could hear water, voices, and laughter.   
She then opened her eyes. She was on a cot in a small room with a few other cots in it. The walls were a light tan sandstone. There were a few light in the room that were on. Next to her bed, she saw a few medical tools and guise. She turned her head to the left and saw a empty chair a few feet away. At the foot of her cot, a few feet away, was a counter with more tools on it.   
Moonlight's first thought was to get up when she noticed that she was free to move. She raised her head off of the pillow, then her shoulders, fighting off the pain shooting through her body.She placed her hands behind her and pushed back, lifting the rest of her back off of the cot. Then she swung her feet over the side of the cot and tried to stand up.She used the nightstand for balance and support as her legs felt like they would give any moment.   
Finally she could stand on her own when the black dots disappeared from her eyes. She had gotten up from the left of the bed, closets to a door that led to somewhere.  
"Only one way to find out." She told herself. She took few steps towards the door, finding that her balancing sucked. Finally reached to door and peered out.   
"Wow." She whispered.   
She was amazed at where she was at. All of the walls of the "place" were the same tan sandstone but there were pillars that held up a ceiling of a darker brown color. Her eyes widened as she looked around more. There was a lab with some make shift tools and parts on them, and what looked like a living room with a couch and TVs connected together. They were on and playing a Soap Oprah.  
She looked further and found a pair of double doors that led into a Dojo.   
"Like what ya see?" Came a mans voice from behind her. She jumped and fell back startled at the voice. Her back slammed against the doorway and pain shot through her body again. "Careful." He spoke again.   
She turned to see a man looking at her. He had light blue eyes and long black hair. He wore a red shirt and pants. He had a square face and he was smiling at her. "Didn't mean take startle ya or nothin."   
"It-it's fine." She managed to speak. "Who are you? " She asked in a low voice.  
"Casey Jones!" He yelled and held up a hand for her to take. Moonlight grabbed his hand he shook her's. "Common. I bet you're hungry."  
He led Moonlight into what she assumed was the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her to take at regular wooden table. She sat down and watched as Casey threw together a PBnJ for her. Then he sat it down in from of her and said "Eat up."  
She took a bite and looked back up. He was still looking at her.  
"So do you live here?" She finally asked when he didn't look away from her.  
"Nah. My friends do. I said I would watch ya so they could go out."  
"Oh." Moonlight said. A picture of the turtle man popped back into her head.   
"April!" Casey said as a light red headed girl entered the room. She wore a purple shirt and jeans. She waved her hand to Casey and sat down next to him.   
"So is this the guy's guest I have been hearing about."She asked in a sweet voice.  
"Yeah." Casey said. "Oh shoot. Masta Splinter wanted to see ya." Casey said as looked back over at Moonlight. "He owns the place."   
"Casey I don't think -" Was all April could manage before Casey shot out of the kitchen. She looked back over at Moonlight and smiled. "When I first saw Master Splinter I was a little scared. But dont worry. He's friendly."  
Moonlight was about to ask why but as she took in a breath to speak, it was soon taken out of her lungs when she saw why. She had thought that Master Splinter was a human. But he wasn't. He was a giant gray rat. He wore a Japanese house rob and walked with what looked like an old piece of driftwood. He stood on two legs and his eyes were a dark brown color.  
Moonlight reached under the table and pinched her left arm to see if she was asleep. But she wasn't. She was very much awake.


	4. Chapter 3

Moonlight stared in wonder and amazment at the creature that stood infront of her. How was it possible? Where did he come from? Could the turtle man be real too? 

Her head began to spin and she brought her palm up to her forehead. 

"Are you ok?" April asked.

"Hm?" Moonlight said as she looked over at April. "Ah. Yeah."

It was the first time April, Casey, and Master Splinter had heard the gilr speak. Her voice was sweet and quiet. Master Splinter watched as the girl looked back at him. But her eyes did not show fear or disgust. Her eyes were shining with wonder and kindness. It was the first time he had ever seen a human act that way towards him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

A friendly smile grew on Moonlight's lips as she heard the old rat talk. He sounded as if his voice had come straight out of a cheep 80s kun fu movie. "I feel better. Thank you." Not thinking about her abdomen, she tried to stand up. Pain shot through her but she pushed it aside. Leaning against the table, she slowly walked over to Splinter and held out her hand. He took it in one of his fur covered paw-like hands and shook it. 

"Please sit down. You have been through much." He spoke.

After Moonlight had sat down, Splinter,April, and Casey shared the whole story of how Splinter had been mutated, along with four baby turtles. He had taken them in as his own, and trained them in the art of Ninjutsu. He shared how his owner Hamato Yoshi had been murdered by an alien named Shredder. He then shared the story of the Justice Force and how his sons had fallen in love. Moonlight hadn't talked the whole time. She only listened. Once his story was done, they could hear voices coming from the lair. 

A second latter, one of the turtles walked into the kitchen and introduced himself as Leonardo. He wore a blue mask and had two swords strapped to his shell, he also wore elbow and knee pads with a belt. All of the gear a dark brown. Moonlight had tried to make the attempt to stand again, but another turtle entered and placed a hand on her shoulder, warning her it would not help her. This turtle introduced himself as Donatello. He had didn't have a weapon ut he wore a purple mask and the same kind of gear as his brother.

Finally, one more turtle came in and said his name was Michelangelo. The turtles took seats around Moonlight, acting as normal as could be. 

Leo had noticed that the girl didnt flinch or stare at them in fear. She had a clam expretion on her face and warm dark green eyes. Then Raph came into the kitchen. His eyes were on the girl the whole time he made his way over to a seat at the table. Even after he sat down, his gaze was on her. She looked up at him, and something sparked through her eyes. He intorduced himself as well, Raphael. When he was done, she looked him the eyes, and spoke for the first time in front of the turtles. 

"I thought it was dream." She spoke sweetly. "Earlier. But i guess it wasn't. Thank you." 

Raph nodded his head and looked away. 

A few minutes went by and another person entered the room. It was a regular human man. He wore plan gray tee, jeans, and work boots. He smiled at Moonlight and introduced himself as John. He then walked over to where Leo was sitting and sat down next to him.

Raph looked up at Moonlight and eyed her up and down. Looking for a look of disgust on her face but she smiled and looked down. "So what's your story?" He finally spoke up.  
~  
Moonlight looked down at the table and stared at it. She didn't know where to begin. When she finally looked up, everyone was looking at her. 

"My Name is Moonlight Savig. My father was from Japan and my mother from Ireland. When I was five, my brother died of a massive brain tumor, and me parents and i moved to New York City. My father worked for the Military and so did my mom. When i was eight, they were murdered. I had no other family so I was placed in a Military Training base camp at the age of eight, instead of going into a childrens home. When i was fifteen, I had graduated top of the class for five years. Then, I was moved into a new facility inorder to train me for a Special Operations Unity, which I joined when I was eighteen. I was the second Commander but on one of my missions, the pission changed to first." She looked down again and felt her eyes start to burn. She held back the tears. Her unity had lost a good man.

"Then what happened?" John asked, looking at her.

"On my last mission, something happened and I was discharged from the Unit when I reached American soil." Moonlight said.

John looked her in the eyes and new something was up. "What was this something, if I can ask?"

Raph looked into the girl's eyes and saw a far off look in them. Like she was deep in her memories.

"P.O.W" She spoke so lightly that it was hard to hear what she said. As Raph watched her more, he saw a tear form in her eye, and her hand shot up to whip it away.

"For how long?" John asked breathless. Concern filled his voice.

"About four months." Moonlight said looking up.

Raph and his brothers looked at each other. Not knowing what was going on. "What id P.O.W?" Leo asked.

"It means prisoner of war." John said in a low voice.

"Where at?" Mikey said.

"Iraq." Moonlight spoke. "After returning from over seas, I was placed in a hospital. But when they released, I have been living on the streets. I didn't have anywhere to go." She said looking down again. "That was when the Purple Dragons found me."

"Why were they after in the first place?" Donny asked.

"Hun, Their leader, murdered my parents. He dosen't want me to spill so he has tried to hunt me down. I wasn't careful and his gang caught up to me. I ran into the sewers trying to get away ans one of them shot me." She said as she laced a hand on her stomach. "After that, i can only remember stumbeling around in the dark for a while.

"That was when we found you. You must have been the one who triggered the alarm." Leo said looking over at Donny who nodded his head.

Master Splinter looked up and looked at his sons, then Moonlight. He she had a kind heart and spoke with sweet words. "You may stay with us for as long as needed." 

When Moonlight tried to protest and say she didn't want to be bother, April stood up and went over to hug her. "It will be so nice having another human friend. 

After a few more hours and a full tour of the place, everyone had settled down for the night. But Moonlight sat awake. She didn;t know the feeling of being wanted for so long. But someting inside of her made her want to care for the turtles. She knew that she could trust them.


	5. Chapter 4

The weeks had passed and Moonlight's condition had gotten slightly better. There were nights when her pain was so much, she couldn't sleep and she had to bite her lip from moaning. But there was still one thing that remained the same,Raph. Since the time Moonlight had arrived at the lair he had pushed her away and had been hostile with her. Every chance he could, he would taunt her, or even go as far as to insalt her. But she never let him get the best of her. She would brush his comments away or act like he wan't there. Even though it hurt inside to do that someone. But one night, Raph had taken a fight too far with Moonlight...

"I still don't get why we are trainin' her. She already knows how to fight." Raph said, as he followed Leo into the dojo where Moonlight was already waiting for them. 

"I am training her. And i am doing it because I want to teach her how to fight with honor." Leo said as Raph to the side and approched Moonlight. He greeted her with a smile and she returned it not only to Leo but to Raph, who just ignored the smile and went over to the wall. "So why don't you show me what you can do." Just as Leo finished speaking Mikey appeared with a big grin on his face and sat down next to Raph.

"What did ya do now?" Raph asked. 

"You'll see." Mikey said. 

Moonlight turned to Mikey who waved at her and smiled back. Raph rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are we ready yet."

"The rules of this game is to fight all of us. One by one. Use anything moves you can. This will help me know what i need to teach you. Mikey will go first. Then Donny. I will be last unless grumpy over there steps in." Leo said jerking his head in Raph's direction. 

Mikey stood up and walked over to Moonlight and shook her hand. "May the est one win. And i have a surprise for you too." Mikey said with a glimmer of joy in his eyes. "Donny hit it!" 

Sure enough the German words "Gunter glieben glauchen globen" were spoken. Mikey watched as the smile on Moonlight's face grew. "Rock of ages" by the Rolling Stones was were favorite song to practice to. Mikey backed up and took his stance waiting for Moonlight to do the same. She took one step back and placed her hands up in front of her face. The turtles had no idea what kind of fighting she had learned. 

Mikey made the first move. Jumping at her, she side stepped the last minute and he went flying by. But as he passed her line of reach, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it to the right. Then, placing her foot on the back of his knee, she kicked out sending him to the ground. With a grunt, he landed flat on plastron in a matter of seconds. His right arm was behind him, and turned so that if he moved, it would only make the pain worse. Moonlight had placed all of her body weight on his legs and back, not allowing him to move. After a second went by, she let him up. 

Next was Donny. But for him, as the sonf ended another one came on. It was "Rock you like a Hurricane" by the Scorpiens. She smiled again and took her position once more. Donny pulled out his bowstaff an spun it around a few times then leaned forward one hand in the middle of the staff, another at the end. He kept his eyes on her watching her moves. But she only stood in one spot. But then, like a flash, and charged towards him. He jumped up on his staff, but Moonlight fell on her back and slid under his legs. Once she was on the other side, she placed her hands on the floor above her head, and kicked her feet up. She felt them make a conection witht he hard surface of Donny's shell. He fell forward, and Moonlight continued the flip till she was rolled on her on her arms and onto her feet again just as Donny stumbled forward. She spun on her heel, and grabbed his bowstaff from his hand. Raising it above her head, she spun it a few times, then around her back. When it came back around, it slapped Donny on his shell, sending him forward onto his hands and knees. Then, Moonlight slid the the staff under his chun on his neck and pulled back, untill his back was straight and Moonlight's head was right next to his on his right. Her elbows were locked and pulled close to her as the staff rested on her forearms. Donny tried to flip Moonlight over his back her feet were positioned under his shins and she pulled back more. She then rolled to the side when Donny tried the move again. This time, however, she had spun Donny onto his back and the bowstaff was placed on his throat again. This time she pushed down instead of pulling. Donny looked up at Moonlight. Her eyes were filled with a light he never seen before. He started to question if this wasn't a game to her at all. It was like she was looking at him like he was a different person. Then the light faded and she stood up, holding out a hand for Donny to take. He grabbed it and she pulled him up. Both he and Mikey were surprised at how this small wounded girl was so strong. 

Next was Leo.He stepped forward and pulled out one of his swords. He stood light on his feet and kept his eyes on Moonlight. He watched as she reached behind her and pulled something from out a shelth. When she brought it up to her face he saw that is was a buck knife. The size of his hand. The tip was pointed at him and the hilt to her face. It was held a few inches from her cheek, and her left hand made a half fist just below her eyes. Neither Leo nor Moonlight moved. They just watched each other.

Finally Moonlight made the first move. In the hilt of the knife there was a small medal ball the size of a bebe gun pelet. It dropped into her hand and she tossed it Leo. He watched the ball as it flew towards him and hit his blade. He took his eyes off Moonlight for a few seconds. But that was all she needed. She lunged towards him spinning to her right, switching the way the blade was facing. The tip now faced the inside of her arm. When supn, she extended her right arm and the blade clashed with Leo's sword, ketching him off guard. She spun around again and this time she went low and hit his sword with the hilt of her knife. His sword went flying arcoss the room. Then, Moonlight spun once more and brought the knife up to Leo's neck, stopping only an inch away. Leo watched in amazment. He had never seen someone fight that way before. He looked into her eyes and saw something that he hhad never seen before. Fear, anger, and sadness were in them. 

The look in her eyes dissapeared and she lowered the knife and averted her eyes. She walked over to his sword and picked it up. She then handed the sword to Leo. 

"Thanks" He said as he grabbed. He turned his head when he heard someone move. 

Raph rose to his feet and walked out onto the fighting floor.  
~  
Raph walked up to Moonlight. "My turn." He said looking her in the eyes. Taking one step back he pulle dout his Si and spun them in his hands. Her eyed her up and down waiting for her to take a stance. He watched as the muscles in her body tensed up and took her stance, the same as she did with the other fights. But there was something different about the way she stood. 

Crossing her legs over, she stepped to the side and Raph did the same the oppisite direction. She stayed on her toes and he did the same. As the rest of the turtles watched, they saw the silluet of the two in complete silence. 

Raph looked into Moonlight's eyes as she stared back at him. It was the first time he had ever looked into them this long. Once they had completed a full circle, Raph made his move. Lunging towards her, raising his Si and making quick movements. One Si came down and Moonlight caught it in her knife, but Raph brought around his right Si lower and caught her on the top of her thigh. He backed off to let Moonlight take a look at what had happened. But insted of a noise or a look, she only kept her eyes on him.

"I have two weapons. You need to watch them both." He said, trying to teach her a little about his fighting. 

"Then let's even it up." She said as she reached behind her and grabbed another knife, the same style an size. 

A smile on Raph's face grew as he watched. It was the first time he was getting along with her. She was pretty fun to be around. He lunged again and spun mid-air. But as he came down, Moonlight was ready and tackled him to the floor. Before he knew what had happened, she rolled off of his plastron and onto the floor next to him. She jumped to her feet and sttod above him. Placeing her right knife in her left hand, she lowered her hand for Raph to take. He grabbed it, but insted of raising to his feet, he pulled Moonlight down, and crawled ontop of her, holding her down. His knees were at her hips touching the floor, his shin were over her legs, and his hands held her arms to the ground. 

"Never help your enemy up in a fight. I though you would know that by now." He taunted.

"You're my enemy now? Alright." She said. 

Moonlight did something Raph had never had happen to him before. She twisted her body and then popped her shoulder out of socket like she had done it many time before. Then she thrusted her hips up, sending Raph off balance and fell into her. She kicked up and rolled. Finally, she sent Raph to the ground on his shell and she jumped up, walking away from him. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him. He got to his feet and looked at her, her left arm was still out of socket, but with a jerk forward, it went back into place with a snap. 

"Double jointed." She said looking at him. 

Before he had a chance to say anything, she lunged at him and grabbed his side left side and right shoulder. She flung her body behind him and pushed, sending him flying forward. 

She turned around and began to walk away, but without thinking Raph took his Si and threw it at her with a grunt. 

Moonlight heard something behind her and saw the guys with wide open eyes. 

"Moonlight!" Raph yelled when he realized what he had done. She turned just in time as tip of the Si peirced into her left shoulder. The other two tips poked into her shoulder causing the blade to stop. Moonlight stared a the wall and watched as dark spots formed at the side of her vision. 

The blade of the Si had come out throught the back of her shoulder by three inches. But something in her body made her muscles seize and she fell to her knees. She couldn't move. Her body fell tot he side and used everything in her body to stop from crying out in pain. Raph soon appeared into her sight with a look of fear in his eyes and written on his face. Then, Leo, and Donny showed up to help. The last words that she could hear were, "You hit her in a pressure point." Then her eyes closed and everything seemed to stop.


	6. Chapter 5

Two days. Two days since the insident, two days since Moonlight keeled over on the ground, her body convalcing. All Raph thought about was why he would do something like that to someone like Moonlight. Master Splinter had talked to him about the issue after Donny had stopped Moonlight's convalcing, and Leo had yelled at him. April had come over to see how Moonlight was doing and she brought medicine along with her. She had told Raph that everything would be alright. But all Raph couldl think about was how much Moonlight would hate him once she woke up. 

He sat, now, next to Moonlight keeping watch over her. Her left arm kept twitching, something Doony said would happen. Raph watched her facial expressions change as her body came back it conousness. Leo had told Raph that he wanted him to be there when she woke up. Donny thought it would take much longer for Moonlight awaken,

Her eyes slowly opened, and her sight focused on the ceiling. Her eyes squeezed shut once the pain in her shoulder came through. She let out a gasp as the pain grew and she whimpered a little. Raph leaned forward to see of she was alright.

"Y- you ok?" he asked shyly. He watched as her eyes shot open and her head turned his way. At first, Raph was affraid to look her in the eye. He knew he would find hate and disgust, but when he found the courage, she ahd none of those things. She only looked at him. But within a few moments, angry shot through her eyes in an icy veil. She glared at him with her dark green eyes. Raph was about to look down when she spoke.

"You have one hell of a throw." she said. "You have to teach me that."

When Raph looked back up, he saw a grin on Moonlight's lips, and her eyes were warm and welcoming. 

"You-your not mad?" He asked.

"A little." Moonlight said, but she added " But i care to much about you to let this get in the way," when she saw him look down at the floor. Once she spoke his eyes locked with hers, and all he wanted to do was look at them. 

"I'm sorry." He said in a low voice. "I shouldn't have thrown my Si at you. I- I i don't know what came over me." His eyes closed and his head fell low. 

He sat with his head low for a few moments untill he felt something soft grab a hold of his hand which was placed on his knee. He looked up and saw Moonlight with a look of concern. 

"It's fine." She said. But Raph looked back down. Moonlight let go of his hand and placed it on his cheek. She lightly pushed it up and saw a single tear fall from his eye. Using her thumb, she wiped it away and stroked his cheek bone with her thumb a few times. Raph looked into her eyes and got lost. "I'm ok." She said. 

After a few more words with her, Raph took off. Hee needed to be alone. 

He knew why he had treated her the way he had, with disgust and hate. He didn't want to fall in love again. He didn't want to get hurt. He thought it would be best for Moonlight to hate him right at the start. But he knew she had too good of a heart to hate him. Maybe. Just maybe Moonlight had feelings for him too. But how? She was perfect human girl, all the guys would be after her. And Raph? He was freak mutant. Girls ran from him in fear when they saw him. But how could Raph know for sure. How could he know Moonlight didn''t like him the same way he liked her, cared for her? He needed to know.   
~  
Raph walked along the roof tops trying to get the thought of almost killing Moonlight out of his head. He couldn't get the sight of her falling to her knees and the way her body jerked back and forth when it hit the ground out of his head. The more he thought about it, the more his head began to spin, and the more he became pissed off at himself. He tried to blam the whole thing on Moonlight but couldn't. His thoughts were getting mixed up in his head when he couldn't walk anymore. He felt like he was going to be sick.

He walked over to the edge of the building and stood looking diwn, waiting for his head to settle. But something told him that he was not alone. The only light he had was from the cresent moon, but it was all he needed to see the dark shadows of the Foot Clan, coming his way. Ducking for cover, he watched as they passed by him, but they stopped. Then Raph heard something behind him. before he had the chance to look, something struck him on the back of the head, and he fell to his knees. Out from the shadows came Shredder.

Leo sat next to Master Splinter in silence. His father had called him into his chambers to ask for his thoguhts on something. Finally, Splinter looked up and turned his head to look at his eldest son.

"I call you hear to talk about Moonlight." Splinter said. "I have been in thought and was woundering what you would think if she stayed here." He said looking at Leo in his eyes. "Permenatly. I would like to make her a part of this family."

"Sensi." Leo looked at him. "I would enjoy having her here and so will the rest of us. I think she would like-" Leo was cut off by his phone ringing. Splinter lowered his head allowing Leo to answer the call. The bright green screen said Raph. Onpening his phon and answering with a "hello?" Leo waited for answer.

"Leonardo."Came the all too familar voice of Shredder.

"Where is he?" Leo said standing up clenching his jaw and fist. "What have you done with my brother.?"

"Ha ha ha. He is fine for now." Shredder spoke. "But i can not promise he will stay that way. If you wish to see him again, you will meet at peer 15, building 1076. I will give you untill midnight."

The phon went silent. "What is going on?" Splinter asked.

"Shredder has Raph." Leo said looking up.

Mikey, Donny and Moonlight sat in the entertanment area in a conversation. They looked up when Leo walked in. "Mikey, Donny we have to go." Leo said. "Grab your weapons." 

"What's going on?" Donny asked.

"Shredder has Raph." Leo said.

"I want to come." Moonlight said. "I can help."

"No you have to stay here and rest." Leo said turning around and began to walk away, but Moonlight grabbed his arm and held him in place. 

"Please." Moonlight asked. 

Leo looked down and then looked ahead with a sigh knowing he would not win the fight. "Alright."


	7. Chapter 6

"What if the Purple Dragons are there. how are we going to hide you?" Donny asked as he walked into his lab. He then turned to Moonlight to look at her. "We need something."  
"Don't worry I have something. I also have knives that I can use to protect my self with." She leaned against one of his tables and looked over at him. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. i-" He said as he looked down at the floor. "I just have a bad feeling about this. We know it is a trap, but Shredder has Raph."  
Moonlight walked over to him and placed a hand on hid right shoulder before she walked out of the room. "We will get him back."

Moonlight stood on a roof of an abandoned warehouse next to the harbor with Leo to her right. Donny and Mikey stood on another roof. Leo turned to Moonlight and she grabbed her old Special Opp skull mask and placed it over her head.   
"We need to scope out the area. See were Raph is."Leo said looking over at her.  
She walked forward and reached into her duffel bag that she had brought with her. She lowered herself to a crouching position. She waited for Leo to give her the word.  
"Donny is going to take care of it."Leo said. We need to wait here for his word.  
"Alright."Moonlight replied.   
After a few minutes Leo touched the ear piece given to him by Donny. "Raph is inside. Donny thinks he is knocked out. But there are foot ninja everywhere. We need to get in there."Leo said looking around. "We need a diversion." he said looking at her. What he saw was unexpected. Her eyes widened with humor.   
"I thought you'd never ask."She said. She reached into her bag abd pulled out a block of gray matter along with some wires and tech that Leo had not seen before. "Big or small diversion? "She asked.  
"Big enough to catch there attention but small enough to keep the authorities away." Leo said.  
"Ah. We need a Pomeranian." Moonlight said looking out at the building that separated her and Leo from Donny and Mikey.  
"A what?" Leo asked.  
"Small in size but big in attention for the ones who like it." Moonlight said as she grabbed her gray matter and took a knife to it cutting it up into small pieces.   
"What is that?" Leo asked looking at her. The light of the moon playing with Moonlight's stature.   
"C4." She said looking up.   
Leo's eyes opened big when once Moonlight spoke. Hk w did she have C4?  
"Once I attach the wires and get them hooked up to the detonator we can fire them off one by one. Then we can make our way inside and get to Raph."  
After watching Moonlight and listening to her for only a few minutes the "Pomeranians" were ready.   
"Now stay here. I will place them in their spots and then we can get this mission underway."  
Leo watched as the light of the moon gleaned off of Moonlight's hair making it almost look white. She had a gleam in her eye and her expression was one of a kind. It was filled with hate and pain. She worked diligently as she finished preparing the bombs. Finally, she rose to her feet and walked ok very to the edge of the building to look around. With a wave of her hand she signaled for Leo to follower her to the edge.  
"I will place these one on each side of the building. One next to the dumpster on the east side. Another by the old loading dock on the north side. Then one right there-" she point as d to an old broken down Pontiac car which was rusted away. "The last one will go next to the lamp post on the south end. We are on the East side of the building. These will go off one by one in the order that I just told you. We will have four minutes in between them all. that gives us 16 minutes to get in and out. That should be plenty of time. The bombs will create curiosity in the Foot and they will come. We need at least one person at the entrance, to keep any of the Foot ninjas that have left the building from going back in. The rest should move inside but one at a time so we don't waist ourselves all at once. I have a feeling Shredder will stay inside. one person goes in and flights what ever Foot is left inside which should not be a lot. Then someone needs to go in and fight Shredder while the other goes and gets Raph undone. Hopefully the noise will wake him up." Moonlight said looking down at the building which Raphael was in. Leo looked over at her. It was the same place he had in mind with a few better ideas in it. He had never seen anyone else come up with a plan like that. He usually made the plans.  
"Is that ok with you?" Moonlight asked.   
Leo nodded his head and both Midland Donny agreed on the plan.  
"Let's go."Leo said.  
~  
"Raptarr and Nobody will be joining us shortly." Donny said into his ear piece. "But we need to get moving now. They will have to join in the middle of the fight."  
"Alright. Moonlight will go and place bombs around the building. Everyone stay where you are." Leo spoke.   
With a nod of her head, Moonlight climbed down the side of the building ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She place the first bomb then rounded the corner of the building quietly and placed another. She could hear footsteps close by after she placed the second bomb and ducked down low. Foot Ninjas ran right past her not seeing her. She then hurried up and placed the third and four bombs. She then made her way back to the building where she and Leo had been before. The moon lighting her path. But as she began to climb up the building, something felt off. Something was wrong.   
Moonlight climbed up over the edge expecting Leo to be on the roof but he had been replaced by a Foot Solider. The dark dressed man spun around and faced Moonlight head on. His dark brown eyes grew once he took a look at her mask. But soon enough the dark orbs were replaced by anger. He took out his sword strapped to his left side and held it pointing the end at her. Moonlight lowered herself down to grab her own weapon. It was just a buck knife. She took her stance and stood there not moving. Finally, he made his move and charged her. Swinging his blade in a furry Moonlight dodged all of the swipes and have back her own. First she swung high then continued to spin swinging low. She caught him on the knee and he jerked back with a yell of pain.Moonlight leaned back on her hands and kicked the blade out of his hands then she kicked again and sent him to the ground. She flung herself on top of him. Before she could give the final blow, Leo shot through her mind and what he would say began to ring in her ears. "We fight with honor. We try not to kill an innocent."  
Instead of stabbing the man, Moonlight punched him hard on the head an knocked him out. Climbing back up to her feet she looked around.  
"Leo?" She whispered. "Leo?"  
There was no answer. Then she could hear a small yell like it was far off. She ran to the edge of the roof where she had climbed up and saw Leo, Donny, and Mikey with their hands bound behind them and surrounded by Foot. They were being lead into the target building.   
"No" Moonlight said under her breath.   
She watched as the guys were taken into the building and the doors shut behind them.


	8. Chapter 7

Moonlight backed up from the edge and dropped to her knee looking off into the harbor. She had to get after them. Getting up, she climbed back down the the building after grabbing her duffel bag and climbed up the side of the target building, making a plan as she went along. Once she scoped out the top of the building, she climbed up all the way and found a good spot to over look everything. in the center of the roof was a ceiling window pane. She look down into the building and see everything that was going on. She the guys getting tied up next to Raph who was now awake and was looking at them in fear. The place was swarming with Foot. Moonlight backed up from her spot and grabbed the detonator. She held it in her hand and kissed the medal top.   
"Please" she whispered. "Please work." Then she flipped the switch. Thankfully one of the bombs went off. Almost all off the Foot in the building left in a hurry to see what was going on. Moonlight sat on the roof and watched as the turtles looked at each other smiles on their faces. Moonlight had come for them.  
But then there was a noise behind Moonlight. She stood up and turned around just as a Foot Solider knocked her back down. He climbed up on top of her but Moonlight kicked him away. She slammed the heel of her foot into his gut and sent his flying back. She rolled over just as another bomb went off. She climbed up to her feet in a hurry scraping her knee. Just as she stood up he attacked again, this time he grabbed her by the throat and she grabbed him by the throat as well. They spun around and got closer and closer to the ceiling windows. Then at the same time. They both tripped over the foot high ledge that held the windows up. The third bomb went off.

Leo had already heard two bombs go off. He looked around but there was still no Moonlight. He thought of the worst. From behind he heard heavy footsteps and the sound of clinging medal. Shredder appeared to Leo left passing by Donny. He then turned to face them.   
"Whomever has cone for you, will not make it to see you living." Shredder spoke. He then raised his knife gauntlet and was about to bring it down on Leo who only looked at him, when he heard a cracking above his head.   
Leo's eyes turned to look up just as the glass part of the ceiling broke, sending down a rain of shining crystal. Two people fell with the glass. Shredder had jumped out of the way just as the first few pieces of glass hit the floor.   
With a yell, both of the people fell down and hit the hit the floor with a loud thump and cracks. it had been nearly a three story fall. One of the them had maneuvered their body on top of the other during the fall, and had landed on top of the other, cushioning the fall. The two people had been a Foot Solider, who was on the bottom, and Moonlight, who rolled off the Foot and on to the glass covered ground.   
Still dazed from her fall. She let out a low cry as a sharp pain ran through her right thigh. She moved her hand down to feel what was wrong, and she felt the tip of glass sticking out. She pulled it out and threw it to the side just as she heard footsteps coming towards her through the glass covered floor. Her eyes were closed but opened as she felt a strong, hard, and cold hand grab her by the next and lift her body up like it was nothing.  
Her hands went to her throat which was being crushed by the hand. she looked up into red glowing eyes. she gagged for breath but the hold was too tight.   
Shredder had grabbed her.   
"You will not win this fight." He spoke in a booming voice. The last bomb went off.  
"No!" Raphael yelled.   
Moonlight kicked out, but the life was being slowly drained from her body. Moonlight turned her gaze over to where Raph was sitting. He was held with ropes. She kicked her knee up and let go of Shredder's hold on her neck. She grabbed her last knife from her boot and threw it to Raph. It grazed the rope cutting into it. Raph pushed his arms away from his body and the rope snapped. It fell away and Shredder threw Moonlight's body to side of the room. It smacked against the wall before galling to floor. Quickly, Raph cut Leo's ropes and the Monkey's and Donny's. Raph took Moonlight's knife and threw it at Shredder who was approaching him. it stuck into his chest but he didn't flinch. He kept walking towards him.  
Moonlight's eyes opened up as she coughed for air. She watched as Mikey was over taken by three Foot Soliders. Donny by two. Leo and Raph focused on Shredder. The warehouse was dim with lighting. But there was enough to see what was going on. Outside there was rumbling of thunder, then rain started to pour in through the hole in the ceiling.   
Moonlight watched as both Raph and Leo were thrown to side and knocked out momentarily. Then, Shredder grabbed his sword from it's sheath. the big sliding door behind him was open. it led out onto the harbor. But the water was at least 50 feet below.   
Shredder walked over to Raph and drew his sword back. About to stab Raph.   
~  
Moonlight jumped up and ran towards Shredder with a yell. Raph watched in horror and Shredder turned the tip of his sword towards Moonlight and Moonlight ran right into it. The blade impaled her stomach but she stop running into Shredder. With another yell, she wrapped her arms around Shredder's waistline and picked him up as she ran.   
Raph watched as Moonlight ran with Shredder in her grasp out through the wide open door of the warehouse, and fall with him in her grasp over the edge.  
Raph yelled with fear but Moonlight had disappeared over the edge, and was plummeting 50 feet down into the water.

The cold ocean water hit her like a wall. She let go of Shredder but opened her eyes to see where he was. He had been knocked out as well. She grabbed his gauntlet and pulled it off of his arm and placed it on her's. He opened his eyes once more just as Moonlight sent the two tips of the knifes into his abdomen, where it held the alien creature Shredder. With a jerk to the right, she sliced through him with all of her strength. But as she pushed him away, he grabb we d the handle of the sword and ripped it out of Moonlight's body. The water clouded over with Moonlight and Shredder's blood.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you see the * in the story I would suggest opening up another tap and going to YouTube. Look up "Sad War Music. Music by Mike Ian". it is the ending scene to "saving private Ryan." the song gave me inspiration for this part and leads to the story. you do not have too but it will make this experience even better.

Raph ran over to the edge where Moonlight had fallen. He was soon joined by his brothers. The rain made it hard to see down at the water, but Raph could make out two bodies. Leo dove over the side and the guys followed. Raph came up to the surface of the water next to the first body.It was Shredder. his body had been almost cut in half and was flouting on his stomach in the water.   
"Guy's look!" Mikey yelled and pointed to the edge of the water where the sand met it.   
Half crawling half dragging up to the sand was Moonlight. She made her way up to the wooden wall that seperated the street from the water. She flipped her body over half of it still in water. She leaned only her shoulders and head against the wall.  
*  
The turtles swam as fast as they could. Raph made it to the point where he could stand in the water first and and tried to run through it to get to her. He made it to her side. Her eyes showed fear and pain as she coughed up blood and it dripped down the side of her mouth and onto her shirt. The wound to her abdomen gushed out blood. The sand where she was sitting was stained red and the water around her was thickened by the blood seeping from her body. The air had a metallic smell to it around where Moonlight had crawled up onto the beach. One leg was brought in and the another straight out. Leo, Mikey, and Donny made it to her side and Donny placed his hands onto her wound trying to stop the bleeding. She took in a sharp breath and let out a cry, spitting blood. Leo fell to his knees next to Moonlight. He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly.   
"We... di-d it.." She spoke softly, gagging on blood. She still had the look of far in her eyes.   
The turtles could see death clawing its way into her. Her eyes trailed off onto the water's surface.  
"Is-... Isn't it bea... beautiful." She managed to speak. Leo looked out onto the water but saw nothing. He heard her gasp for more air but it was cut off. Her grip on his hand tightening. He turned just as her head fell to the side and her eyes glazed over. Her grip on Leo's hand lossened to the point of nothing. Her body relaxed and she let out a shaky breath. Then she went still.  
"She's gone." Donny whispered. "I-i....." He tried to say. "I couldn't. .... Save her." His hands were covered with the dark liquid and dripping the blood of his friend.  
"There was nothing you could do Donny." Leo said looking over at his brother. Donny looked as though he was going to be sick. He continued to stare at his hands as Moonlight's blood dripped into the water.  
Raptarr flew over head with Nobody just as Leo let go of Moonlight's hand. Nobody jumped into the water and ran up next her. He only looked down at the blood clouded water. His closed with grief and he turned around. The sight was too much to bare.  
He was then joined by Raptarr who looked as though he had just seen a ghost. He walked closer to her limp body and knealed down next to his mate Donny. He raised his hand and using his pointer finger and thumb, and he closed Moonlight's eyes.   
As Raptarr continued to stare at her lifeless body and idea rushed into his mind.  
"The crystal pools." He whispered. "Donny looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"Of course." Donny said looking back over at Moonlight. "Will they work for her?"  
"If I hurry to Avian. There is still time." Raptarr replied.   
"Go."Donny said looking back him with pleading eyes.   
Raptarr raised to his feet and picked Moonlight up. One arm under her knees and the other across her shoulderblades.   
With a leap, he flew off into the night sky.  
"Where is he takin' her?" Raph asked in a low voice. He still couldn't believe that Moonlight had risked herself for him.  
"The crystal pools on Avian are used to heal the sick. Because Avians are stronger than humans to them pools only heal colds and cuts. But for Moonlight....." Donny said looking over at Raph," they may bring her back."   
Leo looked up into the sky and back down at the water. John walked over to Leo and stood next to him.  
"What the hell happened?" He asked Leo.  
"I will tell when we tell Master Splinter. We need to go before anyone comes. I have a feeling the Foot are still around here."   
~  
Raptarr flew higher and higher. He tightened his grip on Moonlight the fast he went. The rain made it hard and weighted down his wings, but it didn't stop him. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and the rain began to come down faster. The crystal strapped to Raptarr's forehead showed him the way to Avian.  
As his home appeared in the darkness of night he flew to the Northern part of the city to the physician headquarters. Landing on the roof, he ran into the gain stone building and down a series of hall ways and corridors till he reached the housing chambers. This late at night hardly any of them would be awake.   
He placed Moonlight's body on a ledge to the left of the door. He knocked on the door fast and kept knocking u ntill someone came to the door. The hall was dimly lite with a touch on the wall above Moonlight.  
The door opened and a Toraino stepped out into the hall. He was a good friend of Raptarr's. They had grown up together.  
"Raptarr?" Toraino asked. "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
"I need your help." Raptarr said with pleading eyes.  
"What has happened?"  
"A friend of mine was hurt. I need your help to heal her." Raptarr replied.   
"Where is she?" Toraino asked.  
Raptarr stepped away from the door and turned his head to Moonlight's limp body. He heard a gasp of surprise from his friend as he ran past Raptarr and next to Moonlight's side.  
"She is dead." Toranio said after placing two fingers on her neck and finding no pals. He turned to look back up at Raptarr. His eyes were filled with sadness and he looked as though he was sick. The sight of Moonlight was sickening.   
Her face was covered in dried blood and she looked as though she had been torn apart at the abdomen, though the wound was only a few inches long.  
"I am sorry my friend, but I can do nothing for her." Toranio said looking into Raptarr's eyes.   
"The crystal pools." Raptarr said. "I have seen them work on a human before."  
Toraino looked back over at the girl. He had no clue she was, or how Raptarr knew her. She looked far from saving.  
"But who's to say they will work on your friend?" Toraino asked looking at the girl.  
Raptarr walked over to Toraino and turned him to look in his eyes. "And who's to say the wont?" He asked. "We have to try."  
Toraino lowered his head, his wings tucked in close to his body. His blonde curly hair hung in waves of gold as he looked back down at the girl. His sharp blue eyes looked back up intently.  
"Alright. We can try it."


	10. Chapter 9

Toraino walked along side Raptarr. The mystery girl in his friend's arms. The sight of her made him feel sick. Small lines of blood had dried to the side of her mouth. Her abdomen ripped open by an unknown sorce. Dried lined appeared at the sides of her eyes from where she had cried. The tears most likely from pain.   
The hall in which they walked was dim with only a tourch here and there giving off gloden light. The walls were made of stone and cool to the touch. The floor had slanted into a ramp leading further into the heart of Avian where the crystal pools were located.   
As Toraino  
and Raptarr rounded a corner, they were stopped by massive double doors made from two foot wood and cast iron. They loomed above them like towers.Torsion grabbed his beacon crystal from inside of his robes and held it to the door. The runes carved onto the door in a twisting and turning pattern lite up in a bright white light. Without any effort, Toraino pushed the doors open.   
Raptarr was engulfed by white light as the crystal pool chambers were opened. He had never seen the crystal pools in person but had heard stories of what they looked like. The stories were under told.  
The floors, walls, and ceiling was nothing but a light green sparkling crystal, unlike anything Raptarr had ever seen. The place was more like a cavern. It was fifty yards long and the ceiling towered above his head. If you didn't look close enough, one might say there was no ceiling.   
The pool itself was 30 yards wide. Raptarr walked closer to the edge but he still could not see the bottom. The room was lite by the water.   
"Raptarr. Bring her over here." Toraino spoke. He had kept walking and was standing with his robes off, and nothing but his black pants on. His muscles rippled as he waited for him. Raptarr walked over to him and passed Moonlight to him. Slowly, Toraino stepped into the warm water with Moonlight. A tingling sensation ran through his body. He lowered Moonlight's body into the water, letting it sink down till she was covered.  
The water began to cloud red as her blood washed away. After a few minutes he pulled her up out of the water and turned around. staying in the water, he placed her body back on the crystal floor and watched as the water began to do what it was supposed too. The cuts and scraps across her smooth face began to heal rapidly and the gash in her leg the same. Toraino lifted her shirt up a little in order to see the wound on her abdomen. Slowly, her muscles rippled and moved as the wound slowly closed itself, leaving nothing but a faint scar. Raptarr fell to his knees next to her watching her, waiting for her to breath. An eternity seemed to past and he looked away. The pools had not worked. He rose to his feet and began to walk away.   
" I must call Donny and tell him what has happened. " Raptarr spoke in a low, mournful voice.  
" Wait-" Toraino said. " Look."   
He pulled himself up and out of the water. He reached for Moonlight's hand held it for a few minutes. " Her body is warming up." He lowered his ear to her chest and listened. Faintly, there was a heartbeat.   
He placed his hands one on top of the other on her chest and pushed them into her with force. Then again and again he pumped his hands into her. He stopped and waited a few more minutes. Moving his hands to her mouth, he opened her lips with his fingers and lowered his mouth to hers. Toraino then breathed into her, nothing. The breathed into her again and agian. While he breathed into her for the fifth time she coughed a little. He moved his body to her head lifted her up into a sitting position.   
Raptarr watched in amazement as Moonlight began to cough. She spat up blood and water then took in a shaking breath.  
She was alive.   
~  
Raph sat with Leo to his right and Donny to his left. Mikey sat to Donny' left and Master Splinter in front of them, nothing but the light of candles moved. The turtles' shadows danced across the walls as they sat in silence. Master Splinter had called them to sit vigil for Moonlight. Raph turned his head slightly to the left to look at Donny. He, out of the five of them, blamed himself the most. He thought he could have stopped the bleeding. But truth be told, there was nothing any of them could do. Mikey thought he could have saved Moonlight as well. If he hadn't been taken by the Foot while on look out, none of this would have happened. Leo blamed himself because he was the leader and thought he had failed at the mission. He hadn't been careful on the roof and had been spotted by the Foot. If only he had hid, was all he could think about.  
But Raph was the worst. He knew that it was his fault. He was the one who had gotten into trouble in the first place.   
Why did she want to be there? He thought. Why couldn't she had just stayed in the lair? But he kept thinking about what she had done. She had to have known that Shredder's blade would go through her. But why? Why would she sacrifice herself for Raphael?   
"I'm a freak." Raph thought. " Why would she save after the hell I put her through?"  
The silence in the room was beginning to be too much. Just as Raph was about to move he heard a phone ring.   
Donny continued to look forward. His face blank. He didn't want to hear bad news.   
Slowly his hand reached for his phone. He raised the phone to his ear and answer with a "H-hello?"  
Suddenly, the room was filled with the excited voice of Raptarr. Everyone could hear him speak.  
"It has worked my love! Moonlight is alive!" Raptarr yelled into the phone, his voice cheerful.   
"What?" Donny asked breathless.   
" The pools have brought her back. She is still out but her heart is healthy and beating."  
Leo placed a hand on Raph's right shoulder. Raph couldn't help but smile. Leo leaned in and whispered just loud enough for Raph to make out what he said.  
"Now you have the chance to ask her out."  
Raph turned his head to look Leo in the eyes. How did Leo know about his crush?  
Leo chuckled and looked back at him.  
"It's pretty obvious you like her." He said with a smile.  
Leo's eyes then focused on Donny as Donny hung up.  
"Raptarr said he will bring her down in the morning. They need to monitor her." He spoke with a relieved look.


	11. Chapter 10

After Raptarr had wrapped Moonlight in a blanket to shield her from the cold night air he had made his way back down to the garage where his lover was waiting. Raptarr carried Moonlight down to the lair with Donny at his side. They placed her in the infirmary where Raph was waiting.   
Raphael watched as Moonlight's body was placed on a cot. He couldn't help but let his eye burn a little with tears. No one other than his brothers would sacrifice themselves for him.   
" She will be out for a few hours more. He can only let time tell." Raptarr spoke to Donny and Raph.   
Raph grabbed the chair that was next to the cot and sat down.   
"I'll stay with her." He spoke in a low voice as if he didn't want to wake her.   
Donny looked at his brother. It was in these rare moments when Raph wasn't a hothead. He sat quietly next to Moonlight, only watching her with a calm expression. Donny knew about Raph's feelings for her.   
Donny nodded his head left the room followed by Raptarr.   
Once they left the room Raph leaned over Moonlight and whispered.   
" Please make it through this so I can thank you. I love you."

Leo stood in the sewers alone. He wanted to get away from all of the noise. His head was spinning. He rounded a corner to the left and made his way to an exit valve into the harbor. stopping before the grate, he leaned against the wall and starred at the water. A picture of Moonlight's limp body flowed into his mind. Then the words she whispered.   
"It's it beautiful?".  
Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from behind Leo and he truned to see who it was. The saddened face of Angel appeared out of the shadows. It looked as though she had been crying. She stopped in front of Leo with a surprised look in her eyes.  
" I didn't know you were here." She said. " Sorry".   
She began to turn around and Leo looked after her.  
" I could use the company." Leo said looking at her she turned around. A smile was stretching across her thin lips. She walked back over across from Leo and leaned against the other wall.  
" So is it true? She really died?" Angel said with a sniffle.   
Leo stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around the young girl's shoulders and felt her lean into him and wrap her arms tight around him.   
"She's back now." He said. " She will be alright."   
Angel buried her face into his arm and let out a sob. Everyone knew Angel looked up to Moonlight and liked her. Leo turned his head back to the water and watched as the moon gleamed across the water. It seemed to almost dance. It was beautiful.   
That was it. That was what Moonlight was looking at. The water. Peaceful and decerated by the moon as it danced across it's black color and seemed to never stop. It was perfect.  
~  
Three hours had passed since Raptarr had returned. Moonlight's body laid limp on the cot but her breathing was normal. Though the pools had brought her back and they only focused on her big wounds. The wounds looked tender and a dark blue and black bruise had formed over her throat where Shredder had held her. There were still scratches across her face and pieces of glass in her skin, thought they were small. Raph had gotten up and began to wet a cloth to wipe the dried blood from her face when he noticed they her eyes were moving under her eyelids.   
She began to whimper and her hand clenched the sheets of the cot. Raph sat himself down again and reached for her hand. He held it in his and squeezed it a little to let her know he was there. Slowly her head fell to the side and her whimpering stopped. Raph smiled a little. It has perfect. This moment in time where he could just let his heart fall.   
Suddenly, he felt her squeeze his hand back and he looked back at them together. It was strange but at the same time perfect. As he starred at their hands, everything else seemed to stop. He didn't even realize what was happening with Moonlight till he saw her move. When he looked back down at her eyes. they were halfway open. Her irises were a bright green and her eyes were focused on him. First, there was confusion in them, then fear and they opened wide.  
Fast as lighting, she shot up letting go of Raph's hand just to wrap her arms around him in a shaking hug. At first he was stunned, then slowly he wrapped his arms around her frail body and held her as she let out a shaking breath.   
" I'm sorry." She said.  
Raph began to get confused. " For what?" He asked as he pushed her away a little so he could look her in the eyes.  
She looked away." I should have never pushed you in that fight.I should have just excepted defeat. Then none of this would have happened." She said as her eyes focused on the white bandage on his arm. Her hand moved to brush over it."I'm sorry."   
" This isn't your fault." Raph said trying to catch her gaze. " If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one who ran off. The one who got into a jame. And the one you died for." He said looking down when she finally looked at him. The pain in her eyes were too much to handle.   
He heard her gasp and looked up. Her eyes had that far of distant look in them.   
A vision of the beach. Of her dying in the sand. The turtles surrounding her as they watched helplessly as her life escaped from her.  
Her hand slowly moved to her abdomen and felt around for the scar. When her fingers brushed over it, her body went ridged. Raph watched as it looked like she was in a far away place. Like visions were hitting her rapidly. Her eyes grew wide with fear then she let out a cry. He got up and sat at her side as her body began to shake rapidly. Her breath was nothing more than gasps of air. Raptarr ran I to the room.  
" Moonlight? "Raph asked.  
" What happened?" Raptarr asked as he walked over to the bed.  
"I think she found out what happened to her."   
" Toraino warned me this might happen. She's in shock from the thought." Raptarr said watching her. "He said to comfort her till it passes." He said looking at him.  
Raph nodded his head and Raptarr left the room again.Raph placed a hand on Moonlight's shoulder and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as her body continued to shake. Her arms weakly wrapped around him she rested her head on his chest.   
"It'll be alright." He spoke softly.   
Moonlight squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to be over.


	12. Chapter 11

It had been a few weeks after the incident and since Moonlight had been taken into the home of the turtles. She had gotten know even more about them now that they were family. They had gotten to know more about her too. Though Raph still had his moments with Moonlight where he knew sooner or later he would have to give. Everyday he woke up and went to the kitchen, she was already up, cooking breakfast and making coffee. She would smile at him with a warm comforting smile. But this morning was different. She had no smile. Her face was pale and her expression blank.  
"Ya ok?" Raph had asked feeling a little concerned.   
"Hm?" Moonlight sound with a jump.  
"Ya ok?" He asked again.   
" Oh... Yeah I'm fine." She said with a wave of her hand. She gave a reassuring smile but her eyes said otherwise. She reached out to grab her coffee cup. But Raph grabbed her hand before she could do anything. The atmosphere around her was heavy. Her hand was shaking a little and she felt really cold.  
" Ya don't look fine." Raph said as she looked down. " What's up?" He asked.  
Moonlight looked up and opened her mouth. But she closed it.  
" Ya know ya talk to me. Right?" He said. Looking into her eyes. He was surprised to see fear and sadness. He held onto her hand even tighter.   
She looked back down and reached for something that was on her lap.  
" I need to go and make an appointment with the VS office." She said as she showed him what was in her hand. A pill bottle.   
" Did ya-" Raph was about to ask her.  
" No- no. I didn't over dose on anything." She said knowing what he was going to ask. " You could say these are my happy pills. And I need more because I'm out."   
Raph let go of her hand and looked at her.  
" What do they do?" He asked.  
Moonlight looked up with a surprised looked. Then back down at the bottle.   
" They help me forget PTSD." She said quietly.   
" Oh." Raph said as he leaned back in his chair. "What happens if ya don't have them?" He wanted to keep talking to her.  
"Well.... They get rid of nightmares and keep me from seeing thing I don't want to see ever again. Also they help me from doing something really stupid. "  
" Like what?" Raph asked leaning forward with a grin. He had never been like this around Moonlight.   
" She smiled back and raised an eyebrow. " They keep me from drinking like I used too." She said with an edge on her voice. The grin growing bigger.   
" Ain't ya under age though? "  
" Yeah. And technically you are too but it doesn't stop you. Now does it?" She asked leaning forward like he was.  
" I'm a turtle. I says nothing about turtles." He said with a smirk.  
"Oh. I see." Moonlight said leaning back with a a grin still stretching her lips. " But I think it's alright for me to drink if I want to. Just like you. But what you are doesn't matter. It's the age and what you do with yourself after you drink. Do you party or sleep?" She said as a rhetorical question.  
" I see your point. " Raph said as he began to eat. " So why is drinking bad for ya?"   
" It's what I do with myself afterwards." She said, the grin leaving her face. " I don't party nor do I sleep."  
" What do ya do then?" He asked seriously.   
" Let's hope we never have to see it." Moonlight said putting an end to the conversation.  
~  
After everyone had eaten, they had gone their separate ways except for Raph and Moonlight. Angle had come over to hang out with Moonlight. She really looked up to the older girl. They sat in a deep conversation about a boy at Angle's school that she really liked.  
"You should ask him to hang out sometime." Moonlight said with a smile. Her mood had changed since that morning. It seemed like whenever Angle was around, Moonlight would act like a mother to the girl.   
" I don't know...." Angle said, her face turning red. She looked away quickly.   
"There is nothing wrong with a girl asking a guy to hang out."  
" Yeah I know.But-" Angle cut herself off.  
Moonlight raised an eyebrow at her.  
" What if he doesn't like me. What if I'm not pretty enough." Angle said with a sigh.  
"Angle! " Moonlight said surprised. " How could you say something like about yourself. You must not look at yourself enough to see your face." Moonlight said getting I p from the chair to sit next to Angle who was on the couch." You are beautiful."   
"But what if I'm not as beautiful as he wants me to be?"   
"Then, I'll tell you what." She said with a smile. " If he says no, then I will go out and get us some ice cream, cookie dough, and some eggs."  
" What are the eggs for?" Angle asked.  
"Someone has to teach him a lesson. Because no messes with my Angle!" Moonlight said and grabbed Angle for a small noogie.Angle squirmed away with a laugh.   
"Thanks." Angle said with a smile on her face.   
"And if the eggs don't teach him a lesson, I know a place where we can get a great deal on toilet paper." She said with a grin.

Raph was in the dojo practicing with his Si when he noticed Angle standing in thw doorway. "Hey kiddo. What'd ya need?" He said as he stood up from his crouching position.   
"I was just here talking with Moonlight. Just wanted to say hi." She said with a smile.  
"Oh. Alright. Ya heading out?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Grandma wants me home."  
"Alright. See ya later." He said.  
"Bye." She said turning around and walking away.   
Raph went back to practicing, but wondered what the two girls had been talking about. He gave it a shrug and continued his training. But something just felt off. He walked out into the lair looking for Moonlight. She was sitting by the pool looking into the water. Her face was blank like she was thinking about something hard. She jumped a little when she heard him walk up to her. She looked up at him with a smile.  
"Ya ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Just thinking I'm not being the best of roll models to Angle." She said with a smirk. "I said we would go egg some guy's house if he said anything mean to her."She said looking back into the water. Raph sat down next to her feeling as though that wasn't the whole story.   
"Ya seem lost in thought." He said looking at her. She continued to look into the pool. Her eyes saddened and she reached up to her left shoulder and rubbed it.  
"The boy's last name sounds familiar." She said. "I just don't know where it is from."  
"Oh." He looked into the water with her. "I'm practicing in the dojo.Wanna join?" He asked.  
"You're not going to stab me again.Are you?" She asked with a smirk and jokingly.   
"Shit. It was one time."Raph replied with a chuckle.


	13. Chapter 12

"So.. Ya gonna show me somethin good?" Raph asked with a smirk.  
"Maybe. Depends on if you think you can fight me." Moonlight said in a cool voice.  
"Ya gonna fight or just talk smack?" Raph asked with a smile. He walked up to her after they enter the dojo.  
Without warning, as fast as lighting, Moonlight pulled out a small hand gun from behind her back and put it up to Raph's head. He froze in place and fear took over.  
"Pfft."Moonlight made a half laugh. She lowered the gun and kept laughing. "You thought.." She tried to talk but she couldn't stop laughing. "The look on your face."She said through giggles. "Priceless. " She made a funny face to resemble what Raph had looked like. "I would never pull a loaded gun on you." She kept laughing. "See?" She raised the gun and showed him that it was empty.   
"You-."Raph said breathless. "You bitch."He said as he too started to laugh. He looked up at Moonlight, who's face had turned red as she kept laughing, and took his chance for revenge.   
He lunged at her, grabbing her waistline and pulling her in close. He then picked her up and slammed her against the wall.   
"Ya gonna pay for that."He warned. He raised his Si up to her throat and pressed the blade into her skin. His whole body pressed against her and kept her in place.  
"Oh? Am I?" She asked with a smirk.   
"Yeah. Ya will."  
"Hey Raph?" She asked in a whisper. "Guess what?"  
He looked into her eyes and saw an evil look. Her lips stretched into a psychopath smile.   
"W-what?"He asked. Feeling uncomfortable with the look he was getting. Moonlight moved her head so her mouth was at the side of his face.  
"Hm. Are you for getting something?" she asked in a whisper.   
Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft touch his lower plastron and move it's way up to his chest.   
"My hands are free." She said pulling back, wicked smile still on her face.  
"Shit." Was all he could say before being pushed back then tripped from behind. His shell smashed onto the floor, a weight pressed down on him. His legs and hands were being pushed into the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Moonlight looking down on him.  
She let out a sigh and smiled. "I think someone is a little lost." She said with a giggle. Raph felt his face turn red hot. She rolled off of him and then stood up. She held out a hand for him to take.  
Raph grabbed her hand, but took another chance. He pulled her down.   
The air was knocked out of her lungs as her back slammed into the floor. Raph rolled on top of her small frame, this time holding her hands and legs down.   
"And I'm the bitch?" She asked as she took in a deep breath.   
"Hahaha. " Raph laughed and then got off of her. Before he could hold out a hand, Moonlight rose to her feet. She turned her back to him. Her face was red with embarrassment. But she felt a sharp pain in abdomen and placed her right hand there.   
"You alright? "Raph asked as he took step towards her.   
Moonlight let out a gasp as the pain then grew. "I- I don't know." She tried to say before she felt light headed and her legs gave out. She fell to left , and before her body hit the ground, Rpah caught her in his arms.  
"Moonlight? What's wrong? " He asked frantically.   
"My stomach. "She said as a moan escaped her lips. The pain grew even bigger, and she let out a cry. She clutched her hand into the stomach.   
"Let me see." He said in a calm voice. She slowly moved her hands and he grabbed her shirt and lifted it up a little. She let out a moan through her teeth. He looked at the scar on her stomach. It was a deep purple color, and looked like black veins coming out of it. He placed his right hand on it.   
"It's gone."She said breathless. "The pain. It's gone. "Raph watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. He moved his attention back down to her abdomen. He moved his hand away, and saw that the scar was it's normal pink color. He looked back up at her, her forehead was dotted with sweat and her hair stuck to her skin. Her body began to tremble and she took in a shuttering breath.   
"Hey. It's over with."Raph said in a calm soothing voice. He moved his right hand up to her face and brushed the hair away. Her eyes were closed. She looked exhausted. "Let's get ya in a bed." Moonlight began to move, but Raph picked her up. He carried her out of the dojo and into her room. He walked over to the bed and laid her down. He slowly lowered her head onto a pillow. Her eyes still closed.   
"I'll be right back."He said, after feeling how hot her forehead was. He ran down the medal stairs that led into the main lair. Raph dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water. He then grabbed a cloth towel and ran back to Moonlight's room.   
"Here. I got some cold water so-" He stopped talking as he froze in the doorway. Moonlight was on her feet. She had taken her shirt off and threw it on the floor and had her back to him. She leaned onto the vanity in the back of the room and looked at herself in the giant mirror. She had regular black bra on and the same black pants as earlier.   
Though he didn't expect Moonlight to be up, and with her shirt off, surprisingly that was not what caught his attention. It was the scarring across her back. From the very top of her back all the way down to the small of her back was rippled with scars of various sizes. He knew she had scars, but he didn't know it was that many. There was barely any smooth skin. She slowly turned around and looked at him. Her cheeks bright red.  
"S-sorry."Raph managed to speak.   
"It's alright."She responded, looking down.  
"I brought you some cold water. "He said.  
"Thanks. "She said with a smile. Her room was dark but a single lamp produced just enough light. She walked over to him and he handed her the bowl. She took it and walked back over to the bed and sat down. She looked into the water.  
"It's hideous. " She said in a sad voice. "Isn't it?" Her eyes didn't move from the water.  
"What is?"Raph asked, taking a step into the room. He sat down on the bed next to her. The atmosphere around her was heavy with sadness.   
"The scars..."She looked the other way.  
Raph sat in silence for a minute.   
"Nah."He said with a little chuckle. "Each scar tells a story about a person. It's what makes us unique. What make ya beautiful." The last part, didn't realize was pointed towards her till it was too late.  
She looked over at him and smiled. "I didn't know scars could be like that."  
"Really? "He asked. He raised his left elbow up to show a faint scar covering his whole elbow. "First time my father gave me my Si." He said with a chuckle. " I guess I wad too confident with myself and I ended up hurting myself. "He said as the memory faded into his mind. "So how did you get the one on your shoulder?" He asked.  
Moonlight let out a chuckle and placed the bowl on the night stand. "My unit and I were under enemy fire, when I noticed one of my guys out in the middle of it. Jackass almost got himself killed. I ran out and got him. But a bullet ate it's way into my shoulder on the way back. Everyone said I was filled with so much adrenaline that I didn't feel a thing for at least five minutes. "She said shaking her head as she remembered that day.   
"Wow. Ya sound tough."  
"Not as tough as you think."She said, the smirk leaving her lips.   
Raph wanted to ask about her back, but thought he would be pushing it.   
"The ones on my back.... Those came from a man who was obsessed with power. I was in the prison and it was his pleasure to whip me as much as he could and wanted. He did it every other day, to the point of death. All because he wanted to know where my unit was." She paused. She knew Raph wanted to know. He couldn't take his eyes off of her back. "Everyday, I was taken out of my cell and beaten. Then dragged off out side into the desert, where they tied to me to a post. Then I was either whipped or beaten. Depending on what the guards felt like doing."  
"And you think you're weak?"Raph asked in disbelief. What she was telling him, took his breath away.  
"Yeah. Because everyday I wanted death to take me."She said looking down at the floor. "I couldn't starve myself, might I did, they would force feed me. They chained me to the rock wall in my feel to keep me from doing anything. And the beatings..."She trailed off. She looked as though she was lost in a painful memory. Raph placed a hand on her left shoulder. Moonlight felt her eyes begin to burn, and throat clench up. "The beatings would get worse if I cried out in pain."She said. A tear escaped her left eye and Raph saw it. She looked at the wall in front of them. "Every time."She said. Her body began shaking. "Every time I begged them to stop. It only got worse."Hatred filled her eyes. "They laughed as I laid on the ground, begging them to stop. When they couldn't take it anymore, they would drag me over to a water bucket and force my head into it."She looked back at the floor. "Then they left me there. I would stay there, unable to move. Then a local boy would come by with food and medicine. Then the guards would come back and the boy would run off. I was then taken back to the cell."She finished. She suddenly gasped and looked up at Raph. Worry in her eyes. "Im sorry. "She said quickly.   
"For what?"  
"I've never told anyone that much."She said looking away.   
"It's alright."Raph said. He forgot about everything for a minute and placed a hand on her back. She jumped a little, but then relaxed. "Thanks for tellin me." He said trying to catch her gaze. But her eyes continued to look at the wall. "For the record. Yoy have got to be the toughest person I have ever met."He said.  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. " She spoke in a soft voice. He looked into her eyes. They were bright green. But red, as if she would start crying.   
"Come here." Raph said.   
Moonlight leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his around her and they sat on the bed like that for a few minutes.   
"I'm sorry. About hurting ya earlier." He said. Remembering her abdomen.   
She pulled away and looked up at him.  
"That wasn't your doing. It's happened before. Raptarr said it's from the magic the Crystal Pools have. With time these pains will stop. Last time, it happened when I was sleeping. I woke up screaming. Splinter was the only one here. I don't really remember what happened. But he told me afterwards, that I had a seizure. "She said looking down at the floor. "He sat with me for a while after I woke up." She smiled. "It's nice to have-"She cut herself off. She couldn't say the words, but she wanted too.  
"What?" Raph asked with a smile. He knew what was going to say. "A father?"   
"Yeah."She said with a laugh. "I never thought I would have one again. And to have one that's a mutated rat..."She said throwing her hands up.  
Raph laughted and looked down shaking his head. "Ya sure I didn't cause it?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. Raptarr said they happen randomly. You can't tell when it's going to happen until it hits you."   
"Oh." Raph said. "Ya scared me."  
"Sorry. "She said.   
"I thought..." He let out a sigh and looked away. His eyes burning. " I thought I was going to lose ya again. I know it sounds crazy, but that thought just popped into my mind when I saw the weird vein thing."  
"Yeah. It does look weird." She said with a giggle, trying to lighten up Raph's mood. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Wow!" She said. "I'm starved. All this talk about death and beatings, I need something to cheer me up. Want to go out for ice cream? My treat." She said, bumping Raph in the arm with her elbow.   
"Sure."He said with a smile and looked up to see her smiling at him.  
~  
Leo and John sat in the entertainment area. It was strange for no one to be home. Leo had gone intot he dojo and found Moonlight's gun but she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Maybe Raph took her out."John said with a smirk. "To ask her." He nudged his boyfriend in the arm. Leo smiled and leaned back. John wrapped an arm around him and held him. "I don't get why he's so nervous."  
"He thinks she wont like him back." Leo said leaaning into John. He felt John's soft lips brush the top of his head.  
"Look at us." John said. "I htought he was the one who wanted you to be with me. There's nothing wrong with a human being in love with a turtle." He kissed Leo's head again.  
"You're right." Leo said. "But it would have been nice for them to tell us where they were going."  
John chuckled. "Let them be kids. Moonlight is still18 and Raph is 19. They still need space."  
"Yeah." Leo said.  
"I didn't know Moonlight had a gun though." John said raising an eyebrow.  
Suddenly, the two could hear voices coming from the sewer entrance. They made them out to Raph and Moonlight. Leo could hear Raph laughing.  
"So watcha ya do?" He asked in between laughs.  
Moonlight stopped lauging to finish a story. "Then next morning I relpaced his surgar that he used for his coffee with salt." She started laughing. "I have never ran that fast in my life."  
The two kept laughing, oblivious to Leo and John who had gotten up.  
"Where have you two been?" John asked in a grown up voice.  
"Out." Moonlight said with a giggle. "We went to get some ice cream."  
"Oh." Leo said.  
"Here." John handed Moonlight her gun. "You left this in the dojo."  
"Heh. Sorry." She said, her face turning a little red.  
Later that night....  
Moonlight had gone off the bed and Raph and Leo sat in the kitchen.  
"You really have taken an even bigger liking to her." Leo said.  
"What?" Raph asked, sipping his coffee.  
"Really? Romeo." Leo teased. "When are you going to ask her? You're pulling this out a little too long."  
"I dont know." Raph said looking down.  
"Well do it soon. I hate seeing you like this." Leo said reaching over the table to grab Raph's hand. He looked miserable. His expretion was dim and sad, and he slouched in his chair.  
"I just want to be sure... Ya know?" Raph said looking up. He refered to Tsunami. How he left, and how bad Raph was hurt.  
"Yeah. I understand."


	14. Chapter 13

It had been several days since the night Leo had talked to Raph. Though they hadn't talked much, it felt like they had talked for eternity to Raph.   
I need tax make my move fast. And soon... Raphael thought, as he laid in his hammock looking up at the ceiling. Though he was in the sewers, he could swear he heard the raging storm outside on the surface. A major storm was sweeping through the city. He could hear the sounds of grunting and medal outside in the lair. Though the clock only showed 5 pm, it felt like it was later in the day.  
He slowly rolled out of the hammock and began to walk to his door. He could make out the grunts to be Moonlight and Leo's.   
They must be practicing. Raph thought with a smile.  
Since Moonlight had beaten the turtles in fight, Leo was now committed to figuring out how to beat her in a fight. She had been with the turtles for over six months and Leo had no luck.  
Raph pushed his door open and began to walk out into the light of the lair. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that there was no one really home. Only Leo, Moonlight, and Splinter were in sight.   
Splinter sat on his knees and watched as Moonlight and Leo fought. Blow after blow, Moonlight blocked Leo's wooden katanas with ease and gave him blows with her own. Raph could see the bruises on his brother's skin as Moonlight continued to hit him. They both had a wicked smile on their faces and adrenaline races through their veins.   
"I'm going to let you win this one." Leo said with a smirk.   
"Oh? You said that last time. And the time before that."Moonlight taunted. "Bring it."  
Again, Leo attacked but had no luck, the echoing sound of her wooden sword hitting his shell rang out loud and clear as he fell forward to the ground.  
"You done already? " Moonlight teased. She sounded breathless.   
"No yet."Leo replied as he too sounded out of breath.  
Raph took a seat next to his father and watched. He turned to look at Splinter and saw an amused smile on the old rat's face.  
"It appears your brother may need your assistance Raphael." Splinter spoke with a chuckle. "Stop!"He spoke to Leo and Moonlight. "Raphael will join you Leonardo."  
Raph watched as Moonlight's face light up with amusement and something else.  
"Yes father."Leo said with a bow.  
After Raph had grabbed a staff and joined his brother, he began to eye the girl up for weak points. But it almost seemed like she had none. But finally, he saw what he was looking for. She wore nothing more than a tank top, sports bra, and athletic shorts that hugged her legs tightly. On her left leg, there was a red mark that looked like it was causing her some pain.  
Just what I need. Raph said and then grinned.   
"Begin!"Splinter said.  
Leo attacked first was a few swings and made his way to her back. Raph took over from the front. Moonlight had spin in a circle in order to block the blows. It caused her to become a little winded. Raph took his chance when Moonlight went to fight Leo. He swung and the wood smacked against her left leg. She was knocked off of her balance and then fell to the ground on her side. Leo was about to finish the fight when suddenly, Moonlight rolled onto her back and swung her legs out to either side, doing the splits with legs in the air. Her right foot caught Raph on the knee and her left foot hit Leo in the abdomen, sending him back onto his shell. It knocked the air right out of him and he stayed on the ground.   
As Raph stumbled to regain his balance, Moonlight had maneuvered her body so that she could do a leg sweep. Kicking her leg out one more time, she swiped Raph's legs right out from under him. He fell onto the ground and the air was knocked out of him.  
He heard Moonlight let out a yell of rage and then just saw her shadow as she jumped on top of him. He managed to roll onto his stomach, but found it was a bad idea. With her staff in hand, she wrapped it under his chin and to the front his throat. She then pulled up and held him in the lock, with the staff resting on the insides of her elbows. After a few seconds, Raph tapped her arm and she let him go. She stood up and was about to help him, when he felt rage rush into his body. He kicked out and hit her to the stomach. She flew back and smacked into a pillar. She was dazed but it didn't stop him. He looked down at Leo who still sat on the floor exhausted and bruised, which only made him more pissed.   
He jumped at Moonlight, and forced his right arm over her throat. With his left hand he managed to grab her hands and hold them above her head. He pressed his body against her's, and held her on the wall. He moved his mouth down to her ear.  
"How da like it?"He asked in a menacing voice. Revenge was all he wanted now. He pressed his arm more into her throat, feeling her squirm as the air was being stopped from entering her lungs. She began to move, but he only pressed harder on her throat. He didn't even realize that he was choking her, u ntill Splinter yelled.  
"Raphael! Let her go!"  
Raph looked back at Moonlight's face. It was beginning to turn a light shade of blue. Her eyes had nothing but fear.  
He quickly moved his arm away, and then his body. She collapsed to thw ground, gasping for air.   
"M-moonlight..."Raph began to speak.   
Her body trembled and she gagged for air. Leo ran to her sat and sat next to her, helping her. He shot a nasty look at Raphael.   
"What the hell?" He yelled. "You could have killed her!"  
"I-I." Raph couldn't believe what he h as d just done. The words were caught in his throat. "I'm sorry." He said as he felt more rage fill his body. He became pissed at himself for what he had done. "I'm so sorry." He turned around, and ran into the sewer, not wanting to face what he had done.  
~  
"Are you ok?" Leo asked Moonlight after he had helped her stand up.   
She nodded her head and took in a few deep breaths. The fear had not dissapeared completely.   
"I'm sorry."Leo said as he looked at her neck. It was red and would surely bruise a little.   
"It's fine."She said looking up at him. "I'm ok."She gave him a reassuring smile.  
~  
After a few hours, Splinter had grown worried about Raph. He had been out for a while and whenever someone called, he wouldn't answer. After a few calls from Leo, Raph had turned his phone off.   
"I should go look for him..."Leo had said as he sat with Moonlight on the couch.   
"I'll help you." She spoke. "It's my fault. I pushed him a little too much."  
"No. I wont let you."Leo said shaking his head.   
She let out a giggle and smiled. "You know you can't stop me."  
Leo let out a sigh and looked over at her. "You know, I could drug you or tie you up."  
"Nah.You wouldn't do that to me."Moonlight said with a laugh. She wanted to cheer Leo up. He was blaming himself for what happened.   
"Oh? Is that so? You don't know me that well."His voice sounded happy.   
"You would have to catch me first."She said.  
Leo smiled and shook his head. "You wont listen to me. Will you?"   
"Nope."She replied.  
"Fine. Well let's start."He said.  
"Before we leave, let's see were he was when he turned his phone off. Donny showed me how to track the phones."Moonlight said.  
"Alright. Let's try it."  
After using the computer and finding out that the last time his phone was on, was in the sewer, but it was near the drainage facilitie which had been abandoned for several years.   
"I didn't think he was that dumb."Leo said.  
"He surfaced. We use that pass in order to get to the outside of town, where there is no one."  
"He went out in this storm?"She asked almost not believing it.   
"It looks like it." Leo said with a sigh."Still want to go?"  
"Yes." She said looking at the screen. It was black and green with a red dot where Raph had been. "Nothing will change my mind."


	15. Chapter 14

Leo decided to take the sewers just in case Raph had stayed in them. Moonlight had made her way over to the drainage area and looked outside. The rain was coming down so hard that she could barely see ten feet in front of her. It was night time already so everything was dark. She turned up the collar of her jacket and walked out into the rain. Her hair and clothes were instintly drenched, but she didn't care. Beginning to walk towards the edge of town, she had to find Raph, and fast. The storm would not get any better. 

Raph had surfaced after a few hours in the sewers. He mad his way to the outside of town. Though there was no one out in the storm, he didn't want to risk it. The rain came down in thick sheets and made it hard for him to see. He thought about turning his phone back on. but decided against it. He didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened. The thought of him almost killing Moonlight made his blood turn cold. He took in a few deep breaths and began to make his way to a shelter. He walked on the ground next to some abandoned buildings. He found an alley way which had a small shelter in it. Just a sheet out wood held up by a dumpster and some trash cans. He placed himself under it and sat there. He listened to the sound of the rain as it came down even harder, and the sound of the ocean water as it raged and banged against the stone struckture that seperated it from the street above. He watched as the water across the street, hit the wall and it washed up onto the street in foam. It was all he could see. The rain may have died down a little, but it seemed to outrage the harbor water. 

Raph brought in his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. How could he have done that?

~ 

Raphael sat under the wooden shelter for what seemed like an hour or so. He figured he had to go back home at some point. The rain had not died down, but only gotten worse. He about to climb to his feet when he heard something. Someone was yelling off in the distance. He couldn't make out what they were saying. 

"Who the hell is mad enough ta be out there?" Raph thought, then he smiled at himself, relizing he was. There was a pause and then the shouting came again. This time closer than before. But he still couldn't make out what the person was saying. He crouched back down and waited. 

"Raph!" The person yelled. "Raph please!" The person ran out in front of the alley way. They stood in the road, they had stopped for minute to catch their breath. 

"Moonlight?" Raph whispered to himself. He could just make out the person to be a girl, the same hight and size as Moonlight. "What are ya doin?" He whispered again. 

She then began to reach into her pocket and she grabbed something. Her phone. She ran under the canapy to the front of the building to Raph's left. He got up and walked over to the corner. She was talking to someone. 

"- I know... Yes... But-" She seemed to have been interuped by someone. "Leo. I'm going to keep looking. Have you tried the west tunnels?" She asked. "Ok. What about the north?... Check there. I'll call you if I find anything... Alright. Bye" She hung up and walked over to the wall of the building. Finally out of the rain for a few minutes she took a breather. She took in fast deep breaths and leaned her head back till felt the wall stop it. She closed her eyes and reached for her phone. 

Raph only peered out from behind the side of the building and watched her. She pressed a few buttons and then brought the phone up to her ear. 

"Common... Pick up." She said in a desperate voice. "Please, Raph." 

He watched as she lowered the phone and placed it in her pocket. She opened her eyes again and looked out onto the street. Where could he be? She thought. She stood her slef back up. He watched in silence as her gaze trailed off to the manhole cover only a few feet away from her. 

"Go home." He whispered. But at the same time, he wanted her to stay. 

"No... I can't." She spoke softly. " I love you..." She took off running into the street and into the rain once more. Only to stop and look around. Raph stood by the building breathless.

Did she really mean it? He thought. His heart began to turn in all sorts of ways. He watched as she dissapeared, leaving nothing but a dark shadow in the rain. Without knowing it, Raph took off running in Moonlight's direction.   
~  
Moonlight gave up with running. She walked slowly and began to look back and forth for any signs of life. 

"Raph!" She yelled out in hopes that he would hear. She felt terrible for what happened. She wanted to apologize to him, but she had to find him first. She continued to walk through the thick rain, keeping an eye out. The rain washed over her in a cold blanket, the ocean water washed up ontot he street that she walked on. Everything seemed to be moving and inraged. She continued to walk a little faster, but suddenly, something grabbed her waist. She was turned around by someone. Before she could gasp or do anything, she felt soft lips brush against her's and press against her mouth in a hungry passion. Her eyes were closed and stayed closed for a few minutes. Finally, the person pulled away, and her eyes slowly opened to look up into the familar bright hazel eyes of the one person she loved most. Raphael. He looked into her eyes with lust and concern. 

"I-" He began, but was soon shushed by Moonlight's lips and she stood on her tip toes in order to kiss him. Her arms snaked around the back of his neck and he allowed her to pull him down. His hands went straight to her hips and pulled her in close as he pressed his lips against her's feeling her warmth seep into his skin. He held her close, not bothered by rain or the cold. He pulled back a little in order to speak. "I love ya." His eyes opened to see her reaction. She only smiled a little and pressed her mouth to his again. 

"I love you." She said breathless as she pulled away. She looked into his eyes and saw joy. He smiled and felt his right hand move away from her hip and his finger brushed against her cheek. 

"I'm sorry." He said, saddness entering his eyes and words. "I should have never choaked ya." He said looking down. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes. But he felt her smooth, soft hands brush his cheeks and pull his gaze back to her's.

"It's ok." She said with a smile. "I'm fine. I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did." Her thumb rumbed his skin right under his left eye. He closed his eyes and smiled a little, feeling her small hands as they held his head.

"I've liked ya for some time now. I just didn't know how ta tell ya." He said. "I didn't know if ya liked me back..."

"I do like you." He opened his eyes and saw her warm smile. He bent down again and kissed her. 

"So... I guess. I should ask ya if ya want ta be my girl." He said, feeling his face turn hot. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. 

"I would love too be your girl." She said with a giggle. Raph smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She much shorter than he was, her head rested on his chest. He kissed her head and smiled. Her arms wrapped up around his neck again he held her for a few minutes. He noticed one more thing about the two of them. They were almost completely opposites.


End file.
